


The Voice Of Your Touch

by ukiinas



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Jackwald, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, idiots being idiots, totally platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiinas/pseuds/ukiinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald glanced away momentarily, lowering his voice. "Sh-shut up and get over here, Jack. I haven't finished my nap yet." His lip trembled as he fought the blush that crept rapidly onto his cheeks. He told himself repeatedly that this was normal, and that this is what best friends do on a daily basis. Nothing extraordinary about cuddling for hours under a sycamore tree in the long grass. Nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice Of Your Touch

"Oswald." There was a faint tap on his left shoulder before the voice repeated itself. "Oswald."

The man slowly roused, squinting in confusion at his surroundings before settling his gaze on the blonde haired man crouched beside him, looking worriedly at him.

The latter sighed and and leaned back on his haunches. "That's no good, Oswald! It's the third time you've nodded off today." Despite his pouty expression, Oswald knew he was genuinely concerned, and a brief smile formed at his lips before he composed himself.

"Being next in line is hard. It's not exactly easy living on 4 hours of sleep a day, you know." He leaned back against the tree trunk and stretched, suppressing a yawn. The afternoon sunshine shone brilliantly on the grass before them, and Oswald was tempted to shut his eyes again in the last days of soft autumn sunshine. Birds chirped cheerfully away on the branches above them, sending leaves spiralling downwards as they fluttered away.

Before he knew it, there were hands cupping his cheeks, squeezing them harder by the second.

"Don't fall asleep again, Oswald! It's not everyday we get to spend time together like this, so don't waste it," Jack whined as he turned Oswald's face to look at him.

Sighing through squished cheeks, Oswald made a knowing expression and stared emptily back at Jack. When he still didn't move, Oswald raised his hands in exasperation. "Mmmfmfrph-"

"What? I couldn't quite make that-"

Oswald flung off Jack's hands and smoothed out his reddened cheeks. He didn't need the blonde to discover the true reason behind his flustered face, which had turned increasingly crimson by the second. "I couldn't speak, you idiot."

To his surprise, Jack fell backwards with a roar of laughter and landed in the grass with a soft thud. "You fell for it, you actually fell for it."

"Well, no, you did-," Oswald replied, confused.

The blonde hiccupped and pulled himself back up, unaware of his messy hair and a stray leaf that landed on his head. "At least you're awake now," he said cheerily, beaming from ear to ear as he leaned forwards on his hands.

Without thinking, Oswald lifted a hand and gently brushed the leaf off of Jack's head, ruffling his cowlick as he did so, the prolonged touch all went but unnoticed by both. Silence fell between them as their gazes locked, seemingly lost in the depths of one another's eyes. The breeze travelled across the garden, weaving delicately through the trees and caressed the silky strands of their hair. The faint aura of fresh chamomile tea drifted from the mansion, surrounding them both with peace and tranquility.

Returning to their senses, Oswald dropped his hand abruptly and Jack backed away slightly, laughing and coughing with embarrassment. An idea flickered through Oswald's mind, and he reached out his arms towards the blonde without second thought.

"Um...O-Oswald?" Jack stammered, looking somewhat baffled at the open gesture. The raven-haired rarely showed obvious signs of outward emotion, but when he did, it was usually with a straight face.

Oswald glanced away momentarily, lowering his voice. "Sh-shut up and get over here, Jack. I haven't finished my nap yet." His lip trembled as he fought the blush that crept rapidly onto his cheeks. He told himself repeatedly that this was normal, and that this is what best friends do on a daily basis. Nothing extraordinary about cuddling for hours under a sycamore tree in the long grass. Nothing at all.

Upon realization, Jack gave a surprised gasp, and for a second Oswald thought he had done something wrong and was prepared to apologize until a genuine vibrant smile appeared on Jack's face. He wanted to treasure this imagery forever; he wanted Jack to truly content as long as he lived.

Too ecstatic to form a coherent sentence, Jack snuggled up warmly up against Oswald, who laid an arm atop his shoulder and rested his chin gently on his head. Oswald breathed in and savored the soft scent of his best friend, observing the rise and fall of his chest as his eyes slowly slid shut.

As Oswald lazily played with the stray strands of Jack's braid in the late afternoon sunshine, he wondered absentmindedly if they could share this peace and happiness ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper fic on AO3! Hope you enjoyed it. More to come.  
> Tumblr: @ukiinas


End file.
